


Languages

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jim, Drabble, Love Confessions, POV: Blair Sandburg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-13
Updated: 2004-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair on speaking different languages. Drabble.[Printed in Come to your senses 26 in 2004]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

I speak several languages: Hebrew, Russian, Spanish and French, to name a few. I don’t know why I didn’t consider that Jim knew quite a few languages himself from Covert Ops and a habit of finding out people’s secrets. Writing my most private thoughts in a diary in foreign languages didn’t offer much secrecy. 

In the Chopec language, which I still haven’t mastered, Jim told me he loved me. Something I first understood as he repeated it in four other languages, none of them English. 

I will never underestimate my love again but this one time I’m glad I did. 


End file.
